A wild Rose
by Trixxy95
Summary: The Cullens move back too Forks but while there secrets will be brought too life and Edward will meet...


_**The family secrets**_

_**chapter 1 :**_

_**Lifes a bitch**_

It was a cold day in Desember ,rain was pouring the wind was crying and it was grey and dark for only 10 in the was quiet for once in the cullen house hold we were all just chilling.I walked into the living room and saw everybody just cudling up with there spouses _damn I miss Jake_ I thought ,dad justt snorted continued to play with mums hands I just went and sat on the floor with my back resting on the couch and knees pulled Rose started playing with my curls even though uncle Em and she were reading a car magasine."Dad will you tell us about your human life?"i asked I really havent paid much attention on how my parent use too be humans I sometimes even forget were different than humans and nobody really knows my dads story ,the only story I know are muums and uncle stop what they were doing and shifted soo they could see dad ,dad gave me a long look then lookes aroun himsearching everybodys minds and searchng for the right words."You all know the basicts ,right?"we all just nodded and he took in a long braeth

"I was born 1901 died in 1918 my parents were Elizabeth and Edward sinior,can I ask that you dont ask questions as the story goes youll understan more okay?now I also had a sister she was 2 years younger than was beatiful,black long culs ,big blue eyes that turned silwer when she wore white and very light coulers ,she had cream skin ,she loved to read and draw but her voice were like bells haha and her persenality she was extremly shy around strangers but around friends extremly bubly and she hated confliced.I remember a lot of men wanted too court her but father always said she wasnt ready but actually she was already promised too somebody else I know she was in love with the butchers would never leave my side and I was happy about striked when a few days befor her sixteenth birthday she disapered we searches every where we just culdnt find her it was 3 whole weeks -"dad let out a sob and you could see the venoum in his eyes "of finding nothing they declared her the ceremone the cascet was closed because there was no body a few days later father grew ill of the influenza and the rest you know."Mum gave dad a hug and kiss and said they needed to hunt before he could walk out the door aunty Alice asked "What was her name your sisters I mean?"dad didnt even turn just said "Bellatrix Arabella Masen".

When we heard mum and dad take off I turned to the family too know if they also thought something was off with dad story."Is it just me or does dads story sound asif were missing one big part?"I and gramps looked sad and hurt but they just nodded ,Alice and Jazz ,now they al ways know everything so its kinda weird too see Alice look totally flabbergasted ,Jazz just shook his head at me and Emmet looked shoked beyond all believe and Rosalie had this far away look as if she is remembering what probaly happened in her human life but I wouldnt know daddy always say im not old enouth to know.

"Nessie just leave it if your dad doesnt want us to know its his buseness"gramps said"But Carlisle we have known him how long and I didnt even know he had a sister no one knew of her."Esme said a had a sad look but I mean cmone not even they knew but mum and gramps definitly knew you can see it and im prety sure theey know the whole story."do you know what really happened too her?"esme asked "ofcourse he and Bella knows and from what I can tell its not something Nessie needs too know?"as if the all realize im here they nod."honey why dont you go bath and get in bed im sure your dad and mum will be back too read too you-""im sixteen Alice I dont need dad too read me a story stop babing me"I whined "or say goodnight."Alice just continued as if I didnt say anything and gave everybody a look,"fine goodnight"I said and turned on my heel and stormed up the stairs too my room and swung the door close.

After a long shower and warm fluffy pjs I was in bed with mum ,I didnt want too ask her where dad was but decided against it and listened too mum read Wild Rose a story I read once and thought it about a guy who was rich and had the beautiful girl but when he loses both he meets this wild rose of a girl and has to make a choice of witch one he wants.

A started drifting away when I felt mum kiss my head and switched the lights off before she closed the door she said"sleep tight sweety tomorrow is a new day at Forks high love you" yes tomorrow is precicly 60 years the day mum started school there for the first time."love you mum"._love you daddy_ I thought before I was swollowedbby darkness.

_**Edward pov**_

She is asleep.I can see her dreams and I know it will later on turn into a nightmare just because the dog is not is a lot like her mom with that I look at my beautiful mate my Bella its weird her name and _her_ name.I cant really talk about her because as much as I love my sister and dont ever want too forget too I cant help but sometimes wish just like all my other memorys these too would and Carlisle

are the only ones that know about my sister and know why I dont like talking about it.I could here my familys thoughts as we all sat in silence in the living room nobody knows where too begin but it is al centered around my sister and I , they have pretty good idea but arnt totally corect except Rose has it spot on.

"Dammit!Edward stop blocking the future I cant see what's going too happen!"Alice started whining.I thought about going home for a few weeks and just look through all the paintings and my sisters things.I couldnt get rid of it ,it felt wrong.I just shook my head at my little 'sister' and thought about my little Bella how she loved too play the violin my mother practlly forced her too learn how too play.

"Edward"I heard esme say and looked up at her "please tell us the real story about your ?"I knew she was hurt I didnt tell her about my little sister and knew I owed her atleast an explanation.

"my sister and I were a lot alike exept for the hair and eye coloure ,but skin tone hobbys acted like twins ,we she turned 15 father took her too the study too tell her she was too be married in lees then half year yet she was in love with the butchers son since she was we found out her husband was Antonin Jhonathan Penreath the third.

One of fathers old friends son weve never even met him so father told us that night that his brothers and he were going too stay with us for a week and will arive in the morning ,Bella did not handel any of the news good at whole week of there stay she was the perfect lady and they were gentelmanlike but would try too charm her yet her eyes were set on someone oldest blother Antonin found out and thretend Bella there last night he will have her and she will preduce his heir wherter forced or not she will.

She acted odd too say the least for a whole 3 weeks after hie brothers and his departure ,he whrote my father a letter too ask if Bella could spend time with him and his family for a while so they could bond and she could get too learn her soon -too-be-mother and sister in law .

I remember her begging my father not too send her but all in alll she hat too returned not even a week after depature and refused too talk too my parents so I dicided too intervene and find out what was wrong. She did not here me nock and I presumed she just probobly thought it was my parents but she was standing infront of a mirror without her sleeve top and I could see ugly broses covering her arms and I knew imideatlly what happened.

I left knowing if I had said anything it would have made the situation so much worse .I was walking down the stairs when her door opend and her fully clothed body slammed into mine with the force of a hug we walked down for breakfast in the dinning room when we heard an argumant we stoped at the door and heard Antonin's voice screaming at what a disgrace Bella was and how unlady like she held herself .the door was thrown oopen and everyone looked at us Antonin took a step towards Bella and she bolted down the the hall out the front door with Antonin a few strides behind her I wanted too follow but father just shook his head at was a few ouers later when antonin terurned but with no Bella and a big storm outside he claimed he lost her in the woods we searched and searched for a 6 weeks when the classified her servise was held a week after on her sixteenth birthday ,I suspected Antonin had something to do with this whole thing becuase when ever he talked about Bella he got this look in his eyes.I wanted to kill him a few days later father grew ill and you all know the rest."when I looked up I saw they all threw glances at Rose who had at a certain part of my tale grab the handel of the couch and broke it Esme looked as if she would cry any moment actually ball the girls in the room did and the men looked angry "Well we can all agrie men in the past were a bit fuck-"we heard Nessie begin to sob and screame in her dreams about the dod cutting Emmet off from what he wanted too say.

Bella and I signed and left the room as everyone found something too do before having too get ready for school.

**Okay that was my first chapter what did you think .Please please review!**

Thanx for ready first chapter!


End file.
